Bendy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Bendy. Main series Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Gameplay Current = |-|Chapter 3 Update = Wrench3.png|Bendy's cutout next to Henry's desk. AClassic.jpg|Bendy's cutout from the mini workroom. Tumblr_ox2g4xukHM1ueu03ko1_1280.jpg|Bendy's cutout peeking from the second door of the narrowed room. EasilyDefeated.jpg|Bendy on the floor of the pub room. DontIJustLoveFloors.jpg|Bendy stuck in the floor of the pub room. DancingDrawing.jpg|Bendy's animation from the projector screen. BloopyDreams.jpg|Bendy's cutout next to the flooded projector room. |-|Chapter 2 Update = BendyAnimationPlay.jpg|Bendy's animation. Maxresdefault.jpg|Bendy laying on a wall. SneakyBendy.gif|Bendy peeking from behind the edge. HenryHardco-no-i-mean-HenryStudio.png|A Bendy cutout near Henry's desk. |-|Prototype = Title-background.png|Bendy in the menu's background. BendyHide.jpg|The first jumpscare of Bendy's cutout. BendyAnimationPlay2.jpg|Bendy's animation from entrance angle. 622650 screenshots 20170620214651 1.jpg|Bendy's animation from another angle. Miscellaneous Main = Bendy.jpg|Closeup of Bendy. Chapter1.jpg|Bendy in Chapter 1 release image. FearTheMachine.gif|Bendy in the "Play Chapter One" logo, animated. FearTheMachine (1).gif|Bendy on the updated "PLAY IT NOW" logo. PlayItFree.GIF|Bendy on the "PLAY IT FREE" logo. SeeYouTomorrow.gif|Bendy in Chapter 1's "SEE YOU TOMORROW" image. MysteriesAwait.jpg|Bendy in the teaser for Chapter 1's first remastered edition. |-|Trailer = Bendy.gif|Bendy as seen in the game's early trailer. Benya.png|Bendy from the game's early trailer. |-|Screenshots = Film.gif|An old animated screenshot of Bendy laying next to the film camera. Download (5).png|Bendy's animation from one of the Steam screenshots. BendyInstagram.jpg|Bendy in the photo announcing the official Instagram page. WhoPutThisHere.jpg|An image Bendy's Twitter uploaded with Bendy in the corridor. Desk.jpg|Bendy next to Henry's desk from Bendy's Twitter. Music-Department-remastered2.jpg|An image of a bendy cutout seen at the music department, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Remastered-workroom2.jpg|A Bendy cutout next to a projector, uploaded by Bendy's from Twitter. |-|Textures = Bendy stamp ui.png|The Bendy stamp from Joey's letter. Yes.png|Bendy's "rejected" design from the sketch's paper and note. Drawing.png|A sketch of Bendy's animation idea and things. Thedancingdemon.png|Prototype "The Dancing Demon" poster from Chapter 1's demo. Oldlildevildarlin.png|Prototype "Little Devil Darling" poster from Chapter 1 demo. BendyFunOld.gif|Bendy's animation from the prototype. BendyFace01-tex.png|An unused Bendy face from the prototype Chapter 1. HandsTexture01.png|Unused gloves for Bendy's physical form. Chapter 2: The Old Song Gameplay FirstLook.png|A miniature Bendy cutout from utility shaft 9. PentagramBendy.png|A Bendy cutout laying on one of the pentagrams. Tumblr inline oyx7g2wLFg1qiukr5 500.gif|Destroying the Bendy cutout with an axe. BendyCutout1.png|Bendy laying on the sign for the entrance to the orchestra room. Umbrellabendy.png|Umbrella Bendy from one of the winning pieces of fanart. DrawingOntheDesk.jpg|Bendy's reference sheet on the desk. SammyLilDemon.jpg|Bendy's cutout next to Sammy's office. ChaoticHaunting.gif|Bendy hiding behind the corner outside of Sammy's sanctuary. Sanctuaryopen.png|Bendy laying on the wall after peaking in from Sammy's sanctuary. Tumblr oonvu6OayD1vbst3ko1 500.png|Several Bendy cutouts in the recording studio. IMG 3213.PNG|A clearer view of all the cutouts in the recording studio. Audience.png|Bendy cutouts from the balcony, using hacks. CutoutsBand.png|Ditto. UtilityShaft6.png| UtilityShaft5.png| SearchersGallery1.png| SearchersGallery2.png| UtilityShaft2.png| Miscellaneous Main = Seeyoutomorrow.gif|Bendy from the "SEE YOU TOMORROW" video for Chapter 2. |-|Teasers = Chapter-2-coming.jpg|Bendy's head from Chapter 2's promotional teaser. Chapter2Teaser.png|Bendy's head in the 1st Chapter 2 teaser. CandleNBendy.png|Bendy in the 2nd teaser for Chapter 2. |-|Trailer = BendySacrifice.gif|Bendy as seen from the first teaser video from Chapter 2. Orchestra Room Bendy.png|Bendy in the recording studio from the teaser trailer. |-|Screenshots = Download (8).png|Bendy in the Steam image for the Music Department. Excuse-me.jpg|Bendy's cutout carried by Sammy in a screenshot by Bendy's Twitter. HI BENDY.jpg|Bendy laying on a pentagram from Bendy's Twitter. Utility2.jpg|A mini Bendy next to some Bacon Soup by an image sent from Bendy's Twitter. Orchestra-Room.jpg|Bendy in the recording studio from Bendy's Twitter. Hallway.jpg|Bendy as seen far away from the room as well on a poster on the far left, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Audience-Booth.jpg|The Bendy cutouts seen from the audience, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Crumbling-Bendy.jpg|Bendy's cutout crumbling into pieces by the axe, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter. Damaged-Bendy.jpg|Bendy's cutout after hitting with the axe, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. |-|Textures = Expressionsheet.png|Bendy from the model sheet. InkyDay.png|A texture of Bendy holding an umbrella, used for the area from the music department hall where the entrance to the recording studio is at. Music department decal.png|Bendy behind the Music Department logo. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Gameplay HI.jpg|Bendy's cutout peeking out before Henry meets Boris. BorisTrick.jpg|Bendy's cutout leaning against the wall from the toy storage's entrance on Level K. Tumblr_inline_ox4a9u0IH51t429se_500.png|Bendy's cutout from Level P before update patch 1.3.1. 20171224122657_1.jpg|Bendy's cutout from the "demon path" room. 20171227190400_1.jpg|Bendy's cutout from the toy storage on Level K. Tumblr inline oxdfx8FK4k1rg02yq 500.jpg|Bendy's cutouts from the couch of the Heavenly Toys room. Tumblr inline oxdfx7rdcq1rg02yq 500.jpg|Ditto but at the another couch. Pinged.jpg|The Bendy cutout from after Boris scares Henry being pinged on the wall by a chair. BendyinHeaven (4).jpeg|Pieces of the Bendy cutout. GiantAttack.png Miscellaneous Main = Ch3trailersoon.jpg|Bendy's hand as seen from the image where it announced Chapter 3's trailer's release. Mustache.jpg|The Bendy cutouts and the large Bendy doll with mustaches made out of ink. Bendy clock.png|A Bendy clock. |-|Teasers = DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Bendy as seen in the first teaser for Chapter 3. Ch3teaser3.jpg|Bendy's cutout, along with its plush version, as seen in the third teaser for Chapter 3. CH3-IS-OUT.jpg|Bendy's cutout from Chapter 3's release image. |-|Trailer = SammyMaskT.jpg|Bendy's deteriorated head from the Chapter 3 announcement video. 9.gif|Bendy's cutout from Chapter 3's reveal trailer while "Bendy" is lunging towards Henry. |-|Screenshots = CH3-Screenshot3.jpg|A Bendy cutout and sign as seen in one of the Steam images for Chapter 3. CH3-Screenshot2.jpg|A Bendy cutout as seen in one of the Steam images for Chapter 3. Heavenly-Toys.jpg|Some of Bendy's cutouts from the Heavenly Toys room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Demon-Room.jpg|Bendy's cutout from the "demon path" room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Small-Workshop2.jpg|Bendy's cutout from one of the areas of the small workshop on Level P, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Level-11.jpg|Bendy's cutout from the screenshot of Level 11 before update patch 1.3.1, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Level-P-window-viewing-area.jpg|Bendy's cutout as seen from the far left in the screenshot of Level P before update patch 1.3.1, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. |-|Textures = BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Bendy, Alice, and Boris pictures. GentsSign.png|Bendy's head on the "gentleman" restroom sign. Cutout-icon.png|Bendy's cutout icon. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Gameplay Management2.png|A Bendy cutout. Planning2.png|A cutout of Bendy. Miscellaneous Ch4Bendy.png|Bendy's aged cutout head at the end of the Chapter 4 reveal trailer. BATIM-CH4.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 4 Steam header. Fan art winner ch3 decal nightmarefair.png|Bendy from the poster for "Nightmare Faire". Fan art winner ch3 decal showbizbendy.png|Bendy from the poster for "Showbiz Bendy". Fan art winner ch3 decal thedeviltreasure.png|Bendy from the poster for "The Devil's Treasure". Fan art winner ch3 decal demonictonic.png|Bendy from the poster for "Demonic Tonic". Fan art winner ch3 decal rosemarybabysitter.png|Bendy from the poster for "Rosemary's Babysitter". Chapter 5: The Last Reel Chapter5Image.png|Bendy's cutout in the ink of the Chapter 5 production teaser. Cartoons Tombstone Picnic Picnic.png|Bendy's face behind the title card for "Tombstone Picnic". 1.gif|Bendy walking from the beginning of the cartoon "Tombstone Picnic" before getting grabbed by the skeleton. 2.gif|Bendy being scolded by a skeleton in "Tombstone Picnic". 3.gif|Bendy getting up and scowling at Boris as he eats. 4.gif|Bendy walking towards Boris, then slipping away after Boris pulls the picnic blanket. 5.gif|Bendy tapping Boris' shoulder for the second time. 6.gif|Bendy attempting to pull a prank on Boris. 7.gif|Bendy spraying a soda pop at Boris, then running away. Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco2 540.gif|Bendy running away from Boris and then hiding behind a tombstone in "Tombstone Picnic". Where_are_you_?.jpg|Bendy and a skeleton character hiding behind a gravestone in "Tombstone Picnic". Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco3 540.gif|Bendy and the skeleton scaring each other from behind the tombstone in "Tombstone Picnic". Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco5 r1 540.gif|Bendy encountering an unknown shadow at the end of "Tombstone Picnic". Capture.png|Bendy with a creepy smile while looking at an unknown person before the cartoon ends. Haunted Hijinx Hijinx.png|Bendy's face in the title card. 1st.gif|Bendy waiting for Boris to come out for candies. SleepingBeauty.gif|Bendy looking at Boris sleeping in his house. 2nd.gif|Bendy ringing the doorbell for a second time and slowly loses his patience. 3rd.gif|Bendy wearing his ghost costume for the attempt to scare Boris. 4th.gif|Bendy runs away after Boris scares him with his own ghost costume. Snow Sillies Bendy_nvidad_show.PNG|Bendy's face in the title card. Mr._Snowman|Bendy building a snowman. RipMrSnowman.jpg|Bendy looking at the melted snowman sadly. Saddo.jpg|The crying Bendy looking at the camera before the cartoon ends. Miscellaneous TimetheHobos-doodles.jpg|Bendy from the character doodles by TimetheHobo. HappyBirthdayBendy.gif|Bendy, Boris, and Alice in the animated image for the 1st year anniversary of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Clear-Bendy.jpg|Bendy from the higher quality version of the "Tombstone Picnic" scene posted by TimetheHobo. Animation1.png|The image of Bendy falling off-camera from one of the "Tombstone Picnic" scenes in high-quality version. Animation2.png|Ditto. Animation3.png|Ditto. SampleAninmation.jpg|Bendy in the sample animation of TimetheHobo. Awwwww.jpg|The drawing of the stressful Bendy by TimetheHobo. Mods/Spin-offs Bendy in Nightmare Run Nightmare-Run.jpg|Bendy in the cover for Bendy in Nightmare Run. Bendy-in-Nightmare-Run.png|Bendy from the start screen for Bendy in Nightmare Run. Miscellaneous In-Game FunkyBendy2.gif|Bendy's dance animation for old previous updates that was removed from the release of Chapter 4. Thedancindemon.png|Bendy in "The Dancing Demon" poster from all chapters. LilBendyPosterNew.png|Bendy's hand from the "Little Devil Darlin" poster from all chapters. Traintrouble.png|Bendy from the "Train Trouble" poster from Chapter 2 to 3''. Alice angel poster.png|Bendy from Alice's "''Sent From Above" poster, note how he is blocked by the label. It was used for Chapter 2 and 3''. Bendy face worn decal.png|The dented cutout of Bendy's head used for ''Chapter 2 and 3''. RippingOffGordon.png|Bendy from the poster for "''Hell's Kitchen". HellinaBasket.png|Bendy from the poster for "Hell in a Hand Basket". HellFire.png|Bendy from the poster for "Hellfire Fighter". ButchersGangPoster.png|Bendy seen from "The Butcher Gang" poster. Delicious.png|Bendy from the Bacon Soup advertisement. ItCouldSaveYourJob.png|Bendy's head on the punch-in clock's sign. Bendy_Loader_-_05_Face.png|Bendy's head used for the pause menu. WorkHeadWorkHappy.png|Bendy's head, hands, and smile on the "WORK HARD WORK HAPPY" sign. BendyHeadUp.gif|Bendy's head from the end of credits. In-Game sketches Bendy's sketches which can be found on sheets in Chapter 1. Bendy_pose_01.png Bendy_pose_02.png Bendy_pose_03.png Bendy_pose_04.png Bendy_pose_05.png Bendy_pose_06.png Bendy_pose_07.png Bendy_pose_08.png Bendy_pose_09.png Bendy_pose_10.png Bendy_pose_11.png Bendy_pose_12.png Bendy_pose_13.png Bendy_pose_14.png Game & Misc Menu-screenshot.jpg|Bendy from the menu screenshot posted by the game's official Twitter account. Download (13).png|The logo for the Chapter 2 fanart contest. BendyFanArtBanner01.png|The logo for Chapter 4's fanart contest. Steam-Header.jpg|Bendy from the Steam header. Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine.png|Bendy in the Game Jolt background. IHonestlyHaveNoClueWhatToNameThisImage.jpeg|Bendy as shown in the patch 0.2 update. SteamGreenlightBendy.png|Bendy in the Steam Greenlight image. Please-stand-by.jpg|Bendy from the "PLEASE STAND BY" image. Seeyouonsteam-qywzdury.gif|Bendy from the "See you on Steam" image. Bendyplush.png|A Bendy plush. Bacon-Soup.jpg|Bendy on the Bacon Soup can. Bendy-Twitter.jpg|Bendy's old official Twitter avatar. LXmWY2Xx_reasonably_small.jpg|Bendy's current official Twitter avatar. Bendy-head.png|Bendy's head from the credits and Game Jolt page. Beachbendy2.png|Bendy from the image announcing the game's Steam Summer sale. Summer-Steam-Sale-2018.jpg|Ditto. Vampire-Bendy.jpg|Bendy from the image announcing the game's Steam Halloween sale. Christmas-Steam-sale.jpg|Bendy from the image announcing the game's Steam Winter sale. BendyMaskPromotion.jpg|The promotion for the downloadable paper-made Bendy mask for Halloween. Bendy-Halloween-Mask.png|The cutting instruction for Bendy's mask, used for Halloween. Mike_Mood.jpg|Bendy's cutout from one of Mike Mood's old avatars. Matt-Goles-avatar.jpg|Bendy as seen from one of Matt Gole's avatars. Halloween-Update.jpg|Bendy's cutout from Hello Bendy's release image along with the Neighbor. Bendy-Pumpkin.jpg|The image of the pumpkin painted with Bendy's face, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter for the development team's celebration on Halloween. Bendy-Button.png|Bendy from the game's button at theMeatly's website. HauntedHijinxThumb.jpg|Bendy in his vampire costume in the "Haunted Hijinx" video thumbnail. BendySnowSillies.jpg|Bendy in his Christmas costume in the "Snow Sillies" video thumbnail. BendyStand.jpg|A Bendy stand from CGX2017. BendyCutoutsCGX2017.jpg|Bendy cutouts from CGX. CampBendy.jpg|More Bendy cutouts from the different Gaming Expo taken by Mike Mood. Mike Mood twitter's picture.jpg|Bendy with Mike and Jillian Mood made by TimetheHobo, and used for Mike's Twitter avatar. Miracle-Station-ornament2.jpg|Bendy's cutout as seen in the Little Miracle Station as a Christmas ornament. Merry-Christmas.jpg|An image of a plate of cookies in a shape of Bendy's head, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter for the development team's celebration on Christmas. Bendy2018.gif|Few fireworks in the shape of Bendy's actual head from the gif for celebrating the Happy New Year holiday of 2018. Blood-Moon.jpg|The image of the blood moon with a brief eclipse to give the moon an exact shape of Bendy's head. This was uploaded from the game's Twitter account. Bendy-Auto-Age.jpg|Bendy from the image while announcing that three of the developers of the game Auto Age are collaborating with the team for developing Chapter 4. Ssshhhhhhhh.gif|The animation of Bendy used by Game Pad Productions to tease an interview with Mike Mood. BendySafari.jpg|Bendy from the "Bendy's Studio Safari" image. Winning Fanarts Imaginatekate.jpg|Bendy in the poster for "Train Troubles", created by one of the Chapter 1 fanart contest winners ImaginateKate. Maxinkly.jpg|Bendy's model sheet, created by one of the Chapter 1 fanart contest winners Max Inkly. Poppymay.jpg|The art of Bendy splashing on ink while holding the umbrella, created by one of the Chapter 1 fanart contest winners Poppy May. Bendy_and_the_bacon_soup_publicity_by_firionbifrost-db7kzgq.jpg|Bendy from the Bacon Soup promotional art, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Firion Bifrost. Hellhandbasket.png|Bendy along with Boris in the "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Shannon Marie. Sirenserenade2.png|Bendy as seen in Alice Angel's "Siren Serenade" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Prismahays. Hellfire.png|Bendy in the "Hell Fire Fighter" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Nao Sasaki. Hellskitchen.png|Bendy in the "Hell's Kitchen" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Noisypaperdragon. Cipherberry.png|Bendy as seen in one of the restroom icons, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Cipherberry. Rosemarys-Babysitter.jpg|Bendy in the "Rosemary's Babysitter" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Weretoons. Showbiz_Bendy.jpg|Bendy in the "Showbiz Bendy" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners MissPeya. Demonic-Tonic.png|Bendy along with the Butcher Gang trio from the "Demonic Tonic" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Cary. Treasure-Hunt.jpg|Bendy in the "Treasure Hunt" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners Merkurfisch. Nightmare-Circus.png|Bendy in the "Nightmare Circus" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners ATAT. Merchandise Products = BendyOstLogo.jpg|Bendy in the Chapter 2 OST logo. BendyAndTheWrenchMachine.png|An official merchandise image of Bendy holding the wrench. Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|An official Bendy merchandise image. thedancingdemon2.png|"The Dancing Demon" poster as a merchandise. lildevildarling.png|The "Little Devil Darlin'" poster as a merchandise. BATIM-Jacket.jpg|The peeking Bendy from the back view of the hoodie. Bendy-plush2.jpg|Bendy's plush toy. LittleDevilsTrack.jpg|An image uploaded by the Bendy's twitter to promote people to buy the OST. DGZpKpnUAAAdpoq.jpg|An image uploaded by the Bendy's twitter to promote the Hot Topic merch. Bendy-Animation-Shirt.jpg|Bendy's "animation" T-shirt exclusive at Spencer's and Hot Topic stores. Bendy-Emotion-Shirt.jpg|Bendy's "emotion" T-shirt exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Spencers-Tshirt2.png|Bendy from the T-shirt exclusive at Spencer's. Vinyl-Bendy.jpg|Bendy's purchasable vinyl. Bendy-Funko.jpg|Bendy's Funko POP! figure. Bendy-with-Wrench-Pop.png|Bendy's Funko POP! figure holding the wrench. Bendy-hanger.jpg|Bendy's clip hanger for the blind bags. Bendy-umbrella-hanger.jpg|Bendy's clip hanger for the blind bags, holding the umbrella. Golden-Bendy-hanger.jpg|A rare golden Bendy clip hanger for the blind bags. Bendy-figure.jpg|Bendy's figurine toy. Collectible-figures2.jpg|Bendy's collectible figurine. Bendy-necklace.jpg|Bendy's necklace exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Backpack.jpg|Bendy for the backpack exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Lunchbox.jpg|Bendy as a lunchbox exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Wallet.jpg|Bendy for the wallet exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Patch.jpg|Bendy as a patch exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Bendy-keychain.jpg|Bendy for the spinner keychain exclusive at Hot Topic stores. Bendy-keychain2.jpg|Ditto, but spinning the spinner keychain reveals Bendy partly coated with ink. |-|Misc. = Bendy-Hot-Topic.jpg|Bendy's head as seen from Hot Topic's announcement image. Bendy-plush-toy.jpg|An older version of Bendy's plush toy. BATIM-Hot-Topic.jpg|Bendy as seen from the Hot Topic image. Hot-Topic-avatar.jpg|Bendy used as Hot Topic's avatar from Twitter. Beaniebendy.jpg|The image of the prototype design of Bendy's plush toy. Bendy-plush-offering.jpg|Bendy's plush from the offering image. Bendy-vinyl-offering.jpg|Bendy's vinyl from the offering image. Bendy-clip-offering.jpg|Bendy's clip hanger from the offering image. Bendy-cutout-offering.jpg|Bendy's purchasable cutout from the offering image. Navigation tab ru:Бенди/Галерея Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries